Seiza
Seiza (星座, Constellation) is a Tōjū that went wild as she ramapaged throughout the Soul Society. During one of her daily scourges throughout the Rukongai, Seiza met Akira Cagali and after a long battle in which she was soundly defeated decided to join up with him. Appearance Seiza has scarlett hair that flows down to her shoulders and drape over her face covering her cerulean colored eyes. Her skin is snow white and coupled with her small frame called for Luka Kagamine to give her the nickname of "Crimson Ghost". She typically wears a red Chinese-style dress, called cheongsam, with yellow outlinings that leaves her mid-section exposed. On the top of her head she has a pair of pilot goggles as well as a pair of coverings that hide her ears. Wearing a long black sleeve on her right arm, Seiza also sports two brown theif gloves as well as black thigh high boots and long black cape with purple trim near the bottom. Personality Seiza appears to be mentally unstable, and has a deep hatred for most Shinigami as she believes that she was abandoned by her former partner. She is cold and cruel, killing weaker Tōjū who couldn't keep up in a training session. She has also been shown to be intelligent if not somewhat of an arrogant person. She tends to test her opponents to determine their intellect and see what they may be thinking. Seiza is very tactical and calculating. Despite all this, she is shown to be rather "naive" as shown when she allowed an enemy Shinigami to escape her grasp because she wanted to see him "take a dive" during their fight. Powers And Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Seiza has mastered using her bankai, and to that extent has shown she is a master swordswoman. Although, the extent of her abilities have yet to be seen. Zanpakuto Generation: At anytime Seiza is able to manifest her zanpakuto as well as being able to change into her weapon form in order for others to weild in combat. Zanpakuto Seiza (星座, Constellation): Is the name of Seiza's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a Shikomizue, however, instead of a cane, Seiza's takes the form of an umbrella. Shikai: For her user to release they must use the command "Decide". When released the umbrella bursts as clouds and mist seemingly comes from the broken pieces of the umbrella before a large broadsword appears in the user's hands. Shikai Special Ability: Using the power of the stars, or in this case -constellations, Seiza is seemingly more powerful at night as that is when the stars are at their brightest. In her Shikai state, she is capable of calling upon of the power of the minor constellations and using each of them for specific ability. *'Andoromeda' (アンドロメダ, Andromeda): By using this constellation, Seiza is capable of creating multiple chains around the opponent in the form of a Spider's Web that are used to restrain and paralyze foes. Once captured by the web, the chains grow more powerful in conjunction to the strength of the opponent. *'Shiratoriza '(白鳥座, Cygnus): Seiza creates cold air around her blade by manipulating the atoms of the air particles without destroying them, in order to stop them, causing the surrounding temperature to drop quickly. She then forms an icy wind that forms in order to ensnare the foe, trapping their movements. Seiza then fires the air particles at an opponent which manifests itself in the form of countless sharp snow crystals that are launched through a strong, cold wind capable of devastating an opponent due the frigid temperature of this technique alone. * Seiryū (青龍, Dragon): Seiza creates an energy around her blade that is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon which rises into the sky. She then fires it towards an opponent causing a horde of 100 dragons to appear behind an opponent as if they being devoured. The dragons then pull the opponent across the sky as they continue to climb higher until their bodies are incinerated and pulverized by the friction of the atmosphere. The victim can not be released because it is blocked by the huge acceleration suffered. *'Asuka' (朱鳥, Vermillion Bird): This technique gathers forces of wind and heat into a concentrated point, unleashing them into a single blast. This attack covers a wide range of distance as it may also be used on multiple enemies at the same time. It is infamous for destroying the minds of its victims— As once used, it sends various nightmarish illusions directly into the opponent's brain. They are then trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. It also considerably weakens control of the opponent's spiritual energy and perception of reality. Asuka usually spells doom for the one in the receiving end—unless they have an unusually powerful mind. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Hoshi Uranai '(星占い, ''Horoscope) is the name of Seiza's bankai form. To release the user states bankai before allowing the blade to gain a ripple effect, before it dissolves into a feathery mist. As it begins to rotate around the user, the mist mixes in with the loose spiritual energy in the air causing it to harden and form into a broadsword. ''Bankai Special Abilities'': Seiza's Bankai special abilities are an enhancement of her Shikai abilities as well as granting her control over the greater constellations to bolster her attacking capabilities *'''Shashu (射手座, Sagittarius): Seiza shoots a massive amount of energy balls each having some electrical charge. Seiza can manipulate the trajectory and speed at which the energy balls travel allowing her to decide when they will strike. Upon reaching a certain speed the orbs detonate, releasing a nearly infinite number of light darts that pierce almost anything upon contact. *'Osu Hitsujiza' (牡羊座, Aries): Seiza creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made up of a mixture of her spiritual energy and the oxygen around her. The wall is very durable, and has been shown to shield Seiza from almost everything that was used against her, including poison mist; and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Seiza's spiritual level; at the max, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all but the most powerful of fighters. *'Shuyō' (腫瘍, Cancer): With this technique, Seiza launches a barrage of white energy that is able to separate the soul from the opponent's body and send it through the limit of the physical world, the entrance to the world of the dead, the anteroom of the afterlife, while their physical bodies remains in the world of the living. To accomplish this, Seiza concentrates her spiritual energy at the tip of her blade, which then sprouts into a white aura, to send a series of spiral shaped white rings, which expand and contract to screw into the opponent's body causing the aforementioned separation. As the opponent is stripped of their soul, their body in the physical world is completely incapacitated. Seiza can also use this technique for transportation, by separating both her physical body soul and then sending both to a location of her choosing. *'Sasori '(蠍座, Scorpio): Seiza uses her spiritual energy to create a web in order to stop the movements of her opponents. She then launches several crimson needle of poison to different parts of the body, causing the opponent to lose their 5 senses in the process. The attack however is nearly impossible to divert or defend against due to the needles only being visible for a few milliseconds. Seiza can only shoot up to 14 different needles as each needle represents one of the stars of the Scorpio constellation. However, Seiza can divide the number of needles upon multiple targets. The holes of the needles draw a miniature of the Scorpio constellation on the body of the victim causing them to feel immense pain. *'Futago' (双子座, Gemini): Regarded as Seiza's most destructive technique. Seiza concentrates massive amounts of spiritual energy into a single point, This technique directly strikes the opponents brain, rendering them immobile and ultimately open to the rest of this attack. Seiza then proceeds to insert her spiritual energy inside the opponent in a rapid motion and forcing it out at the same time in quick succession. This process provokes the destruction of the enemy from the inside, sometimes propelling the victim or anything that's in the area into the air due to the sheer force of the blast. Category:Toju Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RazeOfLight